Inuhoushi and Mirokuhanyou
by Huntress Sango
Summary: Sango and Kagome wish that their guys would act like the other's, but what happens when this wish comes true? Inuyasha and Miroku get drownded in the hot spring by Kagome and Sango and they come back with the other's soul? InuSan MirKag okay never mind
1. Default Chapter

Inu-houshi and Miroku-Hanyou  
  
**Okay here is my new story. I hope you like it! Review please!  
  
"Osuwari!" yelled Kagome to Inuyasha as he picked on an innocent old man. Inuyasha fell with a loud thump. 

" What was that for woman?" asked Inuyasha angrily. 

" You were pestering that poor old man for no reason!" Miroku chuckled as they continued on their way to the nearest village.  
  
They stopped in front of a large house (house, shack, whatever they were called back then) Miroku knocked on the door and an old man opened it and said, " May I help you young monk?" 

Miroku put on his worried look and said, " I am sorry to bother you, but I sense a evil cloud hanging over your house and I would like help you." 

" Oh my goodness." The old man looked worried. "Will you help me?" Miroku smirked. 

" Of course. As payment I would like you to let me and my friends stay the night here." The old man nodded and led them inside.  
  
They were given a fairly sized room to sleep in and a hot meal for each of them. Sango sighed. 

" Miroku, sometimes you are too much, you shouldn't lie like this," she said. Miroku just looked at her. 

"Hey at least it gives us a nice place to sleep and a hot meal every once in a while." Sango just shook her head and got up and grabbed a towel. 

" Kagome-Chan, won't you join me in a nice hot bath?" Kagome got up quickly and grabbed a towel and joined her friend. 

***** 

Sango and Kagome undressed and hopped in the hot spring. They sat down and started chatting away like they usually did because here there weren't any PEOPLE listening. 

" I can't believe that Inuyasha was pestering a poor old man for no reason," complained Kagome.  
  
"Well at least he doesn't grope you at every chance," Sango complained back. 

Kagome sighed and said," I wish he would at least try to grope me once in a while, but he's to stubborn to do that." 

Sango rolled her eyes and said," Well I would like Miroku to be a little bit more stubborn and not grope me." 

" Maybe Miroku would like that too, because then he wouldn't get slapped as much," Kagome said. They both giggled at this. 

***** 

Miroku and Inuyasha sat behind the bushes and listened to the girl's conversation. 

" I wish Inuyasha would at least try to grope me once in a while, but he's too stubborn to do that." They heard Kagome complain.

" She wants to be groped?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
" I would gladly help her with that," teased Miroku. 

" You better not touch her!" Inuyasha said. Miroku laughed at his friend and they continued to listen. 

" Well I wish Miroku was more stubborn and didn't grope me." They heard Sango complain back.

" Maybe they would be happier if we changed personalities." Laughed Miroku. Inuyasha laughed back and they fell.  
  
Sango heard the crash and whispered to Kagome," They were listening the whole time!" 

" Oh my god! Lets find some way to pull them in the water." Said Kagome. 

" Okay I will stand up and say I wish Miroku were here and he will come running and Inuyasha won't be far behind and when they come I will have them sit down by the water and you will pull them in." Sango said. " Okay, ready?" asked Kagome. 

" Yup." 

Sango put her towel around herself and stood up and said " Oh man Kagome, I wish Miroku was here to come in and rub my back for me." Kagome giggled as she heard Inuyasha and Miroku talking and then running over. 

" Here I am Sango my love! I will rub your back for you." Said Miroku as he ran over. 

" Oh Miroku! I had no idea that you and Inuyasha were here! Well sit down by the water and put your feet in and rub my back for me, and you sit there too Inuyasha." Said Sango to Inuyasha and Miroku. 

" Okay", they said. Miroku and Inuyasha sat down. They suddenly felt someone pull at their feet and then, SPLASH! They fell in the water. Sango and Kagome laughed and waited for them to come up, but they never did!!  
  
Okay, how did you like my story? My friend Kagome-Chan gave me a couple of ideas so some of this was her idea. Review and tell me what you think. I need at least 5 reviews to continue on to the next chapter. Love you! ^-^  
**Sango** 


	2. Who the hell is who!

Inu-Houshi and Miroku-Hanyou  
  
I would like to thank you all for the reviews that I got! **Looks at all five of her reviews, then laughs** Maybe I didn't get that many but it was at least 5. It's okay because most of my reviews were for my other story A night to remember. Okay I hope you like this chapter. Review please! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters **starts crying and kicks a tree in anger** If I owned Miroku I can assure you that I would be too BUSY (if you know what I mean! **wink wink**) to be typing any fanfics! But I can tell you that I do own them in my dreams! ~_^ So don't sue me PLEASE!!  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other in worry. 

" Oh my God, did we drown them to death?" cried Sango. 

" I don't know!" cried Kagome back. Both the girls started crying and yelling at each other about killing Miroku and Inuyasha. 

" Why did Houshi-Sama have to die? I love him!" yelled Sango. 

" Yes I know, and why did Inuyasha have to die? I love him too! My poor little puppy!" cried Kagome. All of a sudden Sango felt some ones hands grab her ass. She screamed and pulled the person out of the water and said, " Miroku!! You pervert! We thought you were dead!" she slapped him when she was done saying this. Then she gave him an evil glare, but the person she was staring at wasn't Miroku, but Inuyasha.

" Oh my god! Inuyasha you grabbed my ass?" asked Sango surprised. Kagome went up to Inuyasha and slapped him hard. 

" Why would you have touched her?" Kagome asked in a very angry tone. 

" I always touch her! You should know that Kagome-sama" said Inuyasha as he rubbed his cheek. 

" Kagome-Sama?" asked Kagome. 

" Where is Miroku?" she asked Inuyasha. 

" I am right here," he said pointing to himself. 

" Hold on you are Inuyasha, not Miroku," said Sango now confused. 

" No he isn't, I am," said a voice behind them. It was Miroku! 

" No you are Miroku, not Inuyasha," said both the girls now very confused. Inuyasha and Miroku both looked at each other and yelled. " You have my body!" they yelled to each other. Sango and Kagome just remembered that they were almost naked except for their towels and told the boys to get out and that they would get out right after them. They all got out and went back to the house and went into the room they were given.

"Okay we need to figure out what just happened," said Miroku, who was in Inuyasha's body (When I say Miroku I mean Miroku in Inuyasha's body and when I say Inuyasha I mean Inuyasha in Miroku's body and you know what I mean. I am confusing my self! @_@) 

" How did this happen?" asked Sango. 

" I don't know, but it must have happened when you drowned us because we were fine before we got in the water" said Miroku. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and gave each other an excited look and Kagome said, " Sango-Chan come outside with me very quick." Sango nodded and followed her best friend out. 

" Oh my god! You now how we wish for Miroku to be like Inuyasha and Inuyasha like Miroku? Well it came true!" Yelled Kagome excitedly. Sango thought for a moment and then said, " Well, this should be fun, but we still need to get them back to normal." 

" Yeah, you're right. Lets go back in and try to figure out what to do." Said Kagome walking back into the room.

" Okay Miroku has a plan," said Inuyasha.

" Yes I do, I said that I know this lady that lives 3 towns away from here and she will probably know what to do. So why don't we travel to see her in the morning?" said Miroku 

" Okay, how long does it take to get there?" asked Sango 

" Well probably 2 days" answered Miroku 

" This is funny! Instead of Inu-Hanyou and Miroku- Houshi, it's Inu-Houshi and Miroku-Hanyou!!" laughed Shippou This made the girls laugh and the guys got mad. Sango yawned and said, " I am tired now, lets go to bed" " Okay lets go to bed beautiful Sango," said Miroku grabbing her ass and walking to the bed. Miroku waited for her to slap him, but surprisingly she just said, " Okay" Kagome laughed and told Inuyasha, " looks like we will have to sleep on the same side tonight" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and said, " Why did Sango let Miroku sleep with her? She would've slapped him before, maybe it's because he has my body," smirked Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kirara slept on one side of the room and Miroku, Sango, and Shippou slept on the other side. Sango stayed awake watching Miroku sleep, ' How come I don't care when he's in Inuyasha's body?' she wondered to herself. Miroku snored lightly,' he looks so cute' thought Sango as she brushed through his long silver hair, then she came to his ears, She had always wanted to touch them, but didn't because she knew that Kagome-Chan would get angry with her, so she took this chance to feel them. She rubbed them and Miroku purred as she did this and Sango almost squealed with the cuteness Of Miroku doing that. She played with them some more until Miroku woke up. 

" Huh? What are you doing Sango?" She blushed and said, " I was just playing with your ears, is that okay?" Miroku smiled at her and said, " That's fine." He scooted close to her and nuzzled her chest and purred. Sango didn't mind this and she didn't even mind when she felt him put his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her neck and she giggled and said, " Not here Houshi-Sama, we will wake up poor Shippou," Miroku stopped and said, " Okay fine, good night beautiful Sango," and with that he feel asleep with Sango still on top of him. She kissed him slightly and went to bed.  
  
So how did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me what you liked, didn't, and what you would like to see happen! I need at least 6 reviews to continue! Love you all! **Sango** 


	3. I Am But A Simple MonkIn A Hanyou's Body

Konichiwa! Okay thank you for the reviews! I didn't get as much as I would have liked, but oh well, at least I got some. 

  
** Koga enters **

  
Koga: Hey Sango! ** Winks **

  
Sango: Hiya Koga! What are you doing here?

  
Koga: I came to talk to you, why am I not in the story?

  
Sango: Oh! Well, um, I don't know, I guess I never thought about it ^_^;;

  
Koga: -_-; so are you saying you forgot about me? 

  
Sango: No no, it's just I don't really know what to do with you?

  
Koga: Sango, you are mean, you didn't even put me in your other story, " A night to remember" **sniff **

  
Sango: Oh Koga! Gomen! I didn't know that you wanted to be in my story ** hugs Koga **

  
Koga: ** sniff ** well I do!

  
Sango: ** sigh ** okay, how about I let the reviewers decide if I should put you in the story, okay?

  
Koga: Okay! Thanx Sango!

  
Sango: Yup! ^_^ Okay so if you would like to see Koga come in the story, review me! So that means I need like 5 reviews to put Koga in, come on! You wouldn't want him to feel left out, now would you?

  
Koga: Yeah! So review and get me into the story, so I can kick that stupid Inu's ass!

  
Sango: Hey Koga!! If you are going to be mean to Inuyasha, then I won't let you in!

  
Koga: Sorry! I won't! ** Grumbles ** 

  
** Inuyasha walks in **

  
Inuyasha: Hahaha! Now you can't talk about me! And if you do Sango won't let you in the story! 

  
Koga: Whatever! At least I still have MY woman! ** Points to Kagome **

  
Kagome: Who me?

  
Inuyasha: Kheh! Like she would choose you over me!

  
Koga: Of course she would, all the girls want me! Even Sango, right? ** Looks at Sango **

  
Sango: Um…** Miroku walks in **

  
Miroku: Don't even think about it!! Sango wouldn't want you! She has me!

  
Sango/Kagome: ** sigh **

  
Sango: Okay just start reading and we will try to calm these guys down. ** Sigh **

  
** Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga are all fighting **  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Sango woke up to the sun shinning in her eyes. She opened her eyes and saw Miroku sleeping underneath her. She smiled and went outside. She saw that Kagome and Inuyasha were already up. She walked over to them.  
  
" Good morning, '' she smiled at them

  
Kagome smiled back. " Good morning Sango-chan" and Inuyasha looked up and mumbled, " Hey. "  
They all sat down and ate. They were eating a strange food that Kagome had called cinnamon rolls. They were very sweet and Sango had grown to like them a lot.  
  
Miroku walked out, still rubbing his eyes, " Good morning everyone "

  
Sango smiled and said, " Good morning Miroku-hanyou" Sango, Kagome, and Shippo giggled at this.  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and said, " Kheh!"

  
This made everyone laugh harder.  
  
" Okay, so are we going to head off to that place Miroku was talking about now?" asked Inuyasha.

  
" Yup, we can't have you guys staying in each others body, now can we Sango-Chan?" answered Kagome.   
They cleaned up and said their good byes and left the old mans house.  
" Okay so how long is this going to take again?" asked Kagome.

  
" It is going to take about 2 days," answered Miroku.

  
" Okay then lets use Kirara to get there, " said Sango, nodding to Kirara to transform.

  
" Okay, why don't we take Kirara and you ride on Miroku's back?" suggested Kagome.  
  
Sango blushed and Miroku's, well Inuyasha's face lit up, " I am fine with that," he said with a perverted smirk.  
Kagome and Inuyasha laughed and they hopped on Kirara's back and took off, " Hurry up! Come on!" yelled Inuyasha.  
Miroku bent down and waited for Sango to get on his back. She got on and they ran to catch up with Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
They had been going for about an hour and decided to rest by a hot spring.  
Sango and Kagome decided to take a bath, " Okay you guys no peeking, or you won't live to see the next day!" threatened Kagome.  
The guys just smiled and said, " Like we would peek,"   
Sango and Kagome just gave them a look and then took Shippo to the baths with them.  
  
" Man, this is weird, being in your body," said Inuyasha to Miroku.

  
" Yeah, I know what you mean," nodded Miroku as he held the Tetsusaiga.

  
" I like your sword, I wonder if it will work for me, " said Miroku as he stood up and pulled the Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath.   
  
He yelled out, " Kaze no Kizu!" and waited for it transform, it didn't.  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha in a confused way.

" It didn't work, " he pouted. 

Inuyasha smirked and said, " Well no shit, it only works for strong Hanyous like me!" Miroku stood there for a second just shaking his head in pity and then said, " Well, like you would know what to do with my Kazaana!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped laughing and stared at the hole in his right hand, " Kheh, of course I could." He got up and took a step back and undid the prayer beads. " Okay watch me work magic," he smirked and opened the Kazaana. He held it and sucked up a couple of things like trees, a frog, and some wood. He smirked at Miroku and tried to close it again, but he couldn't.

" Ahh, Miroku! Help me!"  
  
Miroku smirked and went behind Inuyasha and pulled the beads over it again and smiled, " See only a strong Houshi like me can work the Kazaana." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and they sat down again and continued talking.  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Shippo undressed and got in the nice hot spring.

" This feels good," smiled Sango. Kagome nodded and grabbed three of her colored soaps and handed one to Sango and one to Shippo and saved one for her. Sango got one that was reddish pink, and it smelled like cherries, she smelled it and smiled. "Arigatou Kagome-Chan, it smells wonderful!"   
  
Shippo got a green one that smelled like apples, " Yummy, Kagome, can I eat this?" he looked at it. Kagome laughed and shook her head, " No Shippo-Chan, you use it to wash yourself." Shippo nodded and started washing himself.   
  
Sango and Kagome washed and talked. " So what made you let Miroku-Sama sleep with you last night?" asked Kagome raising her eyebrows at her friend. 

Sango blushed. " Um, I don't know really know, maybe it's because he is in Inuyasha's body and he doesn't have that perverted smile," shrugged Sango. 

Kagome giggled and said, " Okay, I kinda liked sleeping by Inuyasha in Miroku-Sama's body," she blushed and smiled. The girls giggled for a while and then got out.  
  
By the time they got out Inuyasha had already gone in Kagome's backpack and took out two cups of ramen. Miroku looked up at them when they returned and smiled up at Sango. " How was your bath my lady?" 

Sango blushed and said, " Fine,"

  
Miroku smiled and patted the ground next to him and waited for Sango to come over and sit. Sango smiled and sat next to him  
  
After talking and eating for a while they started to head for the next town.  
" We won't make it to the place till tomorrow, so we will have to find someplace to sleep tonight," said Miroku.  
They all nodded and continued walking.  
  
When they finally came to the town, Miroku walked up to the biggest house and knocked on the door.  
An old man walked out. Miroku bowed. " Excuse me, but I felt an evil spirit hovering over you beautiful house and I thought that you might be in need of my monk powers--¦ OW!" The old man began bonking Miroku on the head with his cane.

  
" You are no monk! You are an evil youkai, that came here to steal my daughter!" he said and continued bonking Miroku on the head.  
  
Sango turned to Inuyasha and whispered, " Maybe you should go up and try to say something."   
Inuyasha nodded and went up to the old man. " Pardon me, but even though he is a strong, young, and handsome youkai, he will not harm you. I am the true monk, and I can help you"   
  
The old man looked at him and then said," Are you part of this evil scam too?"

  
Inuyasha gave the man one of Miroku's most charming smiles and said, " I am but a simple monk,"   
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other with tears in their eyes from all the laughter they were holding in.  
After about 5 minutes of reasoning with the old man, they finally got a room.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara, all sat down and ate while Inuyasha was out warding off the evil spirits  
Inuyasha came back into the room and sat down next to Miroku and ate.  
  
" That's easier than it looks, " he said with a mouth full of rice.  
Miroku closed his eyes," It isn't as easy when the evil spirits are real. And Inuyasha, don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude."   
  
They all talked for a little bit until there was a knock at the door.  
"Yes?" Kagome asked.  
The door opened and a young boy came in with towels in his hands.  
" These are for you to take baths with, " he said as he set them down on the table next to the door. They all fell into one pile on the ground.   
  
" Kohakitu? What are you doing? Did you drop the towels again?" asked a female voice as a girl about Sango's age came in and helped Kohakitu pick up the towels. " Gomen nasi, neechan" said the boy as he smiled at her.  
  
Sango dropped her chopsticks and watched as the brother and sister pick up the towels and smile at each other.  
Sango felt tears well up in her eyes. She walked out of the room and to the back yard.  
  
Sango sat down on the grass by the beautiful pound. It was sparkling, the moon reflected in the water, and the sakura tree petals flew off the tree into the water.  
She looked down at the water and saw an image of Kohaku.  
  
Miroku walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, " It's okay," he said softly.  
Sango turned and smiled at Miroku, " thank you Houshi-sama, but I will be okay."   
She sat down with her knees held to her chest and listened to the silence.   
Miroku put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder ((A/N: My houshi-sama is so sweet)) .  
He stroked her hair and whispered," Everything will be alright as soon as we beat Naraku."   
They stayed that way for sometime before going back to the room.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing again. " No you stupid girl! I don't need to take a bath right now!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Kagome frowned," Osuwari!" she yelled and a big CRASH could be heard through out the house.  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara sighed as they sat there and watched them argue.   
  
  
** Sango walks out**  
  
Sango: okay what did you think? Wasn't that little Fluff between Houshi-sama me and houshi-sama?  
  
Kagome: Yeah! It was really sweet and KAWAII!!  
  
Sango: **blush** thanx.  
  
Kagome: Yup! Why can't Inuyasha be as sweet as Miroku-sama?  
  
Inuyasha: ** rolls eyes** What are you saying?  
  
Kagome: Nothing, only that you are cold hearted! Why can't you be as sweet as Miroku-sama or Koga?  
  
Koga: why thank you Kagome, my love. And if Sango gets enough reviews I will be in the story.  
  
Sango: Yeah so review please! Thank you and remember the world is made out of LOVE AND PEACE!  
  
Koga: Ja!  
  
Kagome: Bye  
  
Inuyasha: Baka ookami.  



	4. Kouga an Inu? Sesshomaru an Ookami?

Arigatou minna! I got enough reviews! You people really make me feel special. I know I say that a lot, but it's the truth. Well I got enough reviews to have Koga in here!

  
**Koga walks in**

  
Koga: Yup, and now the story will be even better. 

  
Sango: -_-;; what does that mean?

  
Koga: I mean, not that your story wasn't good before, just you know.

  
Sango: yeah, okay.

  
Koga: And you people will like what Sango has planned out for the story. You see I come in and Kagome sees me and falls madly in love with me. She leaves that pathetic excuse for a dog and comes to me. And every night we--

  
Sango: **pulls out a random frying pan and hits Koga over the head with it** don't lie! Don't worry you guys; Kagome-Chan doesn't leave Inuyasha for Koga here. That isn't how it is gonna go so just ignore what he said. **Looks at Koga**

  
Koga: Gomen. **Bump on his head**

**You can hear Inuyasha laughing at Koga, and Inuyasha comes walking in.**  
  
Inuyasha: Keh! You stupid ookami! Kagome will never leave me for a fuck head like you!

  
Koga: Oh you asked for it, you mutt! **Punches Inuyasha right in the jaw**

  
**Kagome marches in**

  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Osuwari!

  
Inuyasha: BAM! Kagome, you!

  
Koga: You see? I told you she loved me more. She didn't want you to touch me. **Runs over to Kagome and holds her hands**

  
Kagome: Ano… I…the thing is…

  
Sango: Okay you know what? **Pushes Koga, Kagome, and Inuyasha out of the room**

  
Whew! Okay so please read now, while I try to work things out with them. ^_~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 4: Koga an Inu? Sesshomaru an Ookami?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Hey Koga!"   
Koga turned around to see his two comrades, Ginta and Hakkaku running towards him.  
" What did you guys find to eat?" asked Koga as he sat down on a rock and rested his chin on his hand.  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other.   
" The thing is, we can't find any food." Said Ginta.  
  
Koga sighed, " You two are useless,"   
  
" We are sorry, it's not our fault there isn't any food around here!" frowned Hakkaku.  
  
Koga raised his eyebrows. " Now you are snapping at me?" he asked to Hakkaku.  
  
Hakkaku looked at Ginta.   
" We are sick of you treating us like shit!" snapped back Ginta.  
  
" Fine if you guys don't like me, then leave!" said Koga as he pointed in a different direction.  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku's eyes grew big and watery, " You just don't care about our feelings! Baka!" they yelled and ran off like idiots. ((Hehe))  
  
Koga sighed and rubbed his temples. " They will be back, and if they don't come back I will find them and apologize, I just need some time to myself." He said as he got up and walked towards a hot spring.  
  
Koga found the hot spring and started undressing.  
He slowly slipped off his armor.   
  
He put all of his clothing in a neat pile on a rock and slowly made his way in the spring.  
Koga sat there for a second and then undid his hair, letting it drop down to the middle of his back.  
((No drooling ladies! Lol. Don't worry; I know he's hella bomb.))  
He sat there and thought about Kagome while looking up at the colored sky.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is hungry!" came a shriek voice from behind Sesshomaru.  
" Shut up you pest!" yelled Jaken.  
  
" Jaken!" said Sesshomaru in a cool sexy voice.   
" Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" answered Jaken.  
" Take Rin to get something to eat."  
" But, I don't want to go with her. Let her go hungry for a while." Whined Jaken as he looked at Rin.  
  
" Do as I say Jaken!" said Sesshomaru, making Jaken jump.  
" Hai," he said in a dull voice. " Come Rin." He said and walked off into the forest.  
  
Sesshomaru continued walking. He looked up at the sky; it was sunset.  
He came to a hot spring.  
He decided to take a quick bath since he had time to himself.  
In a slow and sexy way, he undressed himself.  
  
He sat down with his back against a rock and let a small sighed escape his perfect lips. ((Okay now I am drooling. **sees Miroku giving her the look** hehe ^_^;;))  
  
Slowly he went under water for a couple of seconds.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Koga went under the water for a minute.  
He then came back up and walked back over to his clothes.  
  
When he got out he realized that he had gotten taller.  
He also had long silver hair and red stripes on his arms!  
" WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled out.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sesshomaru came back up as he heard someone yell out.  
He made his way back to his clothes and put them on.  
They were a little too small.   
  
He looked down and saw that he grew shorter!  
He felt a pang of panic rush over him. He slowly went back to the water and looked at his reflection.  
HE WAS THE OOKAMI YOUKAI!!!!  
  
He heard someone yell again and he looked to see who yelled.  
It was his body!  
He walked over to him and glared, " How did you get my body?" he made a face at the strange voice that came out of his mouth.  
  
Koga frowned, " That's exactly what I was going to ask you!" he yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru took a deep breath and sat down, " we need to find out how to get our bodies back. Jaken might know."  
  
" Jaken?" asked Koga, " Oh you mean that ugly green toad that hangs with you?"   
  
Sesshomaru let out a very small laugh," yes, he knows a lot. I shall find him and ask him." He got up and started walking. " Are you coming?" he said to Koga as he continued walking.  
  
Koga got up and tried to run to Sesshomaru, but fell flat on his face.  
" Damn these!" he said looking at his legs.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Rin and Jaken walked over to a stream to catch fish.  
Jaken laid his head of staffs on a rock and leaned against it as he watched Rin try to catch the fish.  
  
" Look Jaken-sama! I caught another fish!" yelled a happy Rin.  
  
" Uh huh. Great." He said. All of a sudden he got up and prepared to use his head of staffs ((Kagome-Chan I know you are taking that in the Hentai way! **rolls eyes**))  
  
Two guys came from the forest. One had white spiky hair and the other a white and gray tuff of hair.  
They were both dressed in armor.  
" You two again!" said Jaken.  
  
Ginta looked at Hakkaku, " Isn't that the toad that hangs around Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru?" he asked. Hakkaku nodded, " yup, ugly isn't he?"  
  
" I heard that!" yelled Jaken as he tried to look fierce.  
  
" You wanna fight?" yelled Hakkaku as he and Ginta moved closer to Jaken.  
  
Jaken rolled his big bulgy eyes. " What, am I supposed to be scared of you? Hakkaku with the biceps and Ginta with the cheek sockets?"   
  
Ginta threw a rock at Jaken's head, " Yeah you are." He said.  
They moved closer to Jaken.  
" Jaken-sama?" said Rin in a worried voice.  
" Stay back Rin." Said Jaken as he prepared to fight.  
  
" Jaken!" came a rough voice.  
Jaken looked around to see who called him.  
  
Hakkaku looked too, " Koga?" he called.  
  
Sesshomaru and Koga walked out from the forest.  
  
" Jaken calm down, Rin is here." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
Jaken's lip quivered as he tried not to laugh at Sesshomaru in wolf armor.  
  
" What are you staring at, Toad?" snapped Koga as he caught Jaken staring.  
" Oh nothing, sorry Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken said chocking back a laugh.  
" Sesshomaru-sama? I am Koga, not Sesshomaru," he said.  
  
Jaken, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Rin stared for a second, all in shock.  
  
" Are you trying to play a joke on us?" asked Jaken.  
" Would I ever go as to stoop so low to play a joke?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
They all sat down and talked, Rin playing in the water.  
  
" Yes, I have heard of that. There is a spring that changes males. If two are in the hot spring at the same time and they both go under water, they will be changed into each other's bodies." Stated Jaken.  
  
" So is there a way to fix it?" asked Hakkaku, looking at Koga.  
  
" I am not sure, we will have to go to a village about 2 days away from here. There is this miko that might know what to do." Said Jaken.  
  
Sesshomaru and Koga nodded, " I think we might just have to do that then." Said Koga.  
  
" Okay we will start off first thing in the morning." Said Koga to Ginta and Hakkaku.  
  
" We are heading off now, Rin, Jaken, let's go," said Sesshomaru as he got up.  
" Um, Sesshomaru-sama? We should probably stay with Koga, you two might need to be there at the same time to switch back." Said Jaken as he looked to Koga.  
  
Sesshomaru thought about that for a moment and then nodded, and walked over to the edge of the stream and rested against a rock.  
  
Jaken and Rin rested on the other side of the rock.  
  
Koga rested against a tree and Ginta and Hakkaku slept on the soft green grass.  
  
  
" I must get my body back," thought Sesshomaru as he looked down at his new brown tail and black hair.  
  
" I need to be in my own body," Koga said as he itched his ass. ((haha))  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango: **laughing**Whew! That was a fun chapter to write! Turned out pretty good, didn't it Kagome-chan?

Kagome: **laughing her ass off** Kouga-kun itching his ass, in Fluffy's body..Hahahhahahaha!!!! Oh, and no, I didn't take that "head of staffs" thing in a hentai way, cuz that would just be gross.

Sango: **stops laughing suddenly** Hey, how'd you get out of that room I locked you in?

Kagome: ^-^ Duh, I picked the lock! :D Hehe, I left Koinu and Kouga-kun in there though…hehe.

Sango: O.O They'll kill each other! BAKA!!!

Kagome: ^-^;; Hehe, I didn't think of that. **rushes over to the room and lets out her two babies**

**Kouga and Inuyasha fall out of the room, laughing their asses off**

Sango/Kagome: … What's so funny?

Inuyasha: **gasping for breath** Kouga…haha…itching…hahaha….his ass in….hahahahaha….SESSHOMARU'S BODY!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Kouga: **also gasping for breath** KAMI…hahaha, when Ginta and Hakkaku…hahahaa…ran off like that….HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Kagome: **starts laughing again**

**All three (Kagome and Kouga and Inuyasha) are rolling around on the floor, laughing their asses off**

Sango: **giggle** Okay, I guess they liked the chapter, and ^-^ it made them stop fighting over Kagome-chan! Yay! So, what did all you guys think? Review, onegai! I'd totally appreciate it! **looks around** Now to get out of here before Kagome-chan figures out that I called Kouga bomb…

Kagome: **towering over Sango-chan with a big ass mallet** Too late…

Sango: **gulp**  
  



	5. The Spazzing Ookami's

Hey Minna-san. I am really SORRY that I haven't updated this story in a long time. I had writer's block and I just didn't have any time to write. So I am finally writing a new chapter for you guys! Yay! I heard that some of you liked the part when Koga itched his ((well Sesshomaru's)) ass. Lol. Okay well enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Kagome felt something touch her. She rolled over in her sleep, trying to move away from whatever was touching her.  
She felt another tap at her ass. She moved the hand away and rolled over again.  
Again she felt the hand rub her ass again.  
She got up and slapped the person hard across the face, " STOP IT!" she yelled.  
  
When she opened her eyes she saw Inuyasha, well his body at least sitting there with a big grin.  
" You were tossing and turning in your sleep, so I thought I would wake you up." Miroku said with the grin still plastered on his face.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, " well thanks for waking me up in such a nice way,"   
  
"So, what were you dreaming of?" Miroku asked as he adjusted his robes. ((Yes he is wearing his robes, lol))  
  
Kagome let out a big sigh, " I am going to have to go home in the morning, I have a test tomorrow and I can't miss it. And I guess I was worrying about it in my dreams." She pulled her hair back with a thing she liked to call a scrunchy.   
  
Miroku nodded," Well I understand, but how are you going to get back? I mean we are a long ways from the well."  
  
Kagome looked at him in a serious way, "Since you have Inuyasha's body, I guess you are going to have to take me, but I swear if you touch me, I will slap you harder than I just did."   
  
Miroku shrugged, " I guess, but Sango has harder slaps than you, just to let you know. So does that mean I get to go to your time?" he said, his eyes bright.  
  
Kagome had thought about that, she beamed. " Yeah, I guess it does, I can show you around and you can get some stuff. We can also buy some stuff for Sango-chan, Inuyasha, and Shippo." She grew more excited talking about it.   
  
Miroku nodded, "This is going to be fun," he said sarcastically, " I heard from Inuyasha that you drag him around from place to place and that you go crazy."  
  
Kagome frowned, " Well he's only saying that because he just wants to sit at my house and play with the cat and eat ramen."   
  
Miroku let out a small laugh, " Well, I will come. Have you told Inuyasha about you leaving?"  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha leaning on the wall, " Well no, because he's just going to yell and say that I always need to go back. So I will tell him in the morning. He and Sango-chan will just have to stay here a couple more nights until we come back."  
  
Miroku nodded and yawned, " Well you better get some sleep, I need to also, if I am going to be jumping from tree to tree. Good night Kagome-sama." He said and went back over to his sleeping position.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango woke up to Inuyasha yelling.  
"What do you mean you are going back today?! We are supposed to be on our way to the Miko's house!" yelled an angered Inuyasha.  
"I don't want to be stuck in this hentai's body longer than I have to." He said pointing to his body.   
  
"Inuyasha, calm down. Kagome-sama just needs to go back to take her test and we will be back." Miroku said in a calm voice.  
  
"Oh no! You aren't going with her. I can't leave her alone with you." Inuyasha bellowed.  
  
Sango pulled her hair back and got up, " I agree with Inuyasha, what if Houshi-sama doesn't behave himself?"  
  
Kagome sighed, " He already promised to. And Inuyasha, we will continue going to the Miko's once my tests are over. We will be back in two days."  
  
Inuyasha kehed and looked away, " Fine, if you aren't back in two days, we are leaving without you. And Miroku, if I hear that you touched her, I'll give you a bad reputation and then beat you up." He said with a slight grin.  
  
Sango raised her brows, " How are you going to do that Inuyasha? Houshi-sama already ruined his reputation by being a hentai."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha chuckled at this.  
  
"What are you talking about Sango? You know you want me." Miroku said as he got up and groped Sango's ass.  
  
Sango let out a squeal and slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand mark on his left cheek. "Don't touch me!" she yelled.  
  
Miroku smirked and held his cheek, " How much I love this slap." He said winking at Sango.  
  
Sango blushed and turned away. ((Why does he make me blush so? **blush**))  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the perverted houshi, well hanyou now. "I will ruin you by having you grope men instead of woman. What will people think of you?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened, "You wouldn't,"   
  
"Wouldn't I?" Inuyasha let out an evil laugh. "Ku ku ku," ((why does everyone say that the BITCH says that? Okay if you don't know by now who the bitch is, it's naraku)) he laughed and then coughed as Kagome nudged him hard in the ribs.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Ja ne Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled as she got on Miroku's back.  
  
"Ja ne Kagome-Chan," Sango smiled back.  
  
"Bring me back something Kagome, like candy, or potato chips, or..." Shippo was cut off by Inuyasha covering his mouth and telling him to shut up.  
  
Kagome shouted to Inuyasha as she left, " If you are mean to Shippo, then I will say the "s" word."   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku hopped into a tree and landed on a branch.  
"This isn't as hard as I thought," he said, but just as he said it, he lost his balance and fell off the tree with Kagome still on his back.  
They landed on the forest ground with a THUD!  
"Ow, Miroku-sama." Kagome said as she rubbed her butt.  
  
Miroku landed on his feet, " Sorry Kagome-sama, are you okay?" he asked helping her up.  
"Yeah, I now know to hang on tighter this time." She said as she climbed on his back again.  
  
Miroku went from tree to tree until they got to the well.  
  
Kagome got off Miroku and lifted her leg to the side of the well and looked at him, " Are you coming?"  
  
He nodded, looking at the well in a curious way and finally jumped in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sesshomaru, Koga, Rin, Jaken, Ginta, and Hakkaku had all been traveling for about half a day since their last break.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin's hungry." Rin said as she tugged on Sesshomaru's ((It's really Koga's)) tail.  
  
Jaken glared at Rin, " Shut up child! Can't you see that we are on a mission? We have no time for food."  
He smirked and looked ahead to where he was walking when all of a sudden he was hit in the face with a BAM!  
  
"Yay! A yummy apple for me! Arigatou Koga-sama." Said a happy Rin as she looked up at Koga who was in an apple tree.  
  
"No problem Rin," he said as he hopped down and handed an apple to everyone else.  
  
Jaken looked at it and ate it in 2 huge bites, leaving chunks of apple all over his ugly Jaken beak.  
  
Koga handed one to Sesshomaru, not showing friendliness. "Here, I don't need my body becoming weak just because you don't eat."  
  
Sesshomaru just stood there with no _expression on his face, " I Sesshomaru, don't eat human food."  
  
Koga gave him a look, " If you didn't have my body, I would kick the snootiness out of you." He turned and walked on ahead.  
  
Sesshomaru just kept the same _expression on his face and continued walking at his own pace.  
  
Hakkaku looked at Ginta, " You don't think they are going to fight once they get out of each other's body do you?"  
  
Ginta got a troubled look on his face, " Koga doesn't stand a chance against Sesshomaru. What do we do?"  
  
" I was going to ask you that, just imagine it. He will tear Koga to shreds!" Hakkaku said his lip quivering.  
  
They both stopped in their tracks and looked at Sesshomaru who was ahead of them.  
  
.::Daydream::.  
  
"Now what were you saying to me about not eating?" asked a calm Sesshomaru.  
  
"Heh! I said that I would kick the snootiness out of you if I had my body back. And now that I do, I will do that." Koga said and charged at Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and disappeared. Koga stopped and looked around, "Sesshomaru? Are you running away?"  
Before Koga had time to turn around a huge paw came down and smacked him into a tree.  
The youkai was huge. It was a white dog; it was Sesshomaru!  
He went over to Koga and swallowed him whole!  
  
.::End Daydream::.  
  
Ginta pulled at his hair while Hakkaku held his face and they both yelled out.  
"KOGA!!!" they yelled running to where he was.  
  
"What?" Koga asked as he turned around to face them.  
  
"Please, don't start anything with Sesshomaru! We don't want you to die!" shouted Ginta.  
"Yeah, why don't we just go there without him, and we will meet him there. We could go up stream!" stated Hakkaku.  
"Or we could go down stream," added Ginta.  
  
Koga gave them an aggravated look, " are you two trying to say that I can't take him? I can prove it to you if you want." He said as he started walking over to Sesshomaru.  
"NO! KOGA WAIT!" screamed Ginta and Hakkaku as they each grabbed hold of one of his legs.  
  
Koga sighed and stopped, " You guys don't have to worry, and nothing is going to happen between me and Sesshomaru. I have nothing against him, so I have no reason to fight him. I was just angry that he acts so snobbish. Come on you guys, let's hurry and get my body back, before it gets the same smell as that Mutt Inuyasha." He said as he put an arm around their shoulders and started walking again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay done! What did you people think? And suggestions?  
Okay please review. I feel that I am not getting enough reviews for this story; I need more. I slave over this computer and this is the thanx I get? **Tears**  
So I need at least 10 reviews to go on, it would make me happy to get more though. Okay remember the next chapter, Houshi-sama is going to Kagome-Chan's time! Wonder if her will get arrested for groping women there! **Evil grin** Okay Ja ne. **Sango**  



End file.
